


Work Can Be Dangerous

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Babe is a klutz, Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Modern AU, modern AU bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: 5 times Doc has to patch up Babe while at his work and the 1 time it’s not Babe





	Work Can Be Dangerous

When his mother told him to get a job, Babe never thought he would end up as a busboy at the bar Currahee. 

Being underage and working at a bar wasn’t common, but Babe’s 21st was coming right up and his best friend Bill Guarnere vouched for him with the owners. The owners, from what Babe could tell, were two super down to earth guys that may or may not be married. Richard “Call me Dick” Winters, a fellow redhead who was really the man in charge of the whole operation. His maybe husband Lewis Nixon was normally a patron of the bar or would just sneak to their office with a bottle of Vat 69. 

Babe truly enjoyed working with them all and the split tips they shared at the end of the night helped a lot. 

“Hey Babe! Can you clean off the booth tables?” Asked Lipton, the manager. 

Babe ran out from behind the bar with his gray tray towards the mentioned table. A group of college kids had just left the bar with a huge mess at their tables. 

Once Babe had cleared the table, cleaned and wiped it down, he turned to carry his heavy load back to the kitchen. Without even realizing it, Babe had collided with a customer causing his precariously stacked cups to fall out of the tray, landing on him as he also fell. 

“Aw shit sorry kid I didn’t see you there! Do you need any help? I think you’re bleeding!” The man cried. 

Babe, in his daze of falling on his butt, didn’t notice he was even cut. He jerked in surprise when a soft, pale hand was on his arm. 

“It’s gunna be okay, just a scratch.” Babe heard in a slow southern drawl. 

“Huh?” Babe asked in an unintelligent way. 

“You’re hand. It’s just a scratch. Did you hit your head?” Asked the voice, this time a little bit more concerned. 

Babe turned towards the voice and gasped in shock. At his side holding his clearly injured hand, was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. 

“Babe.”

“Excuse me?” Asked the confused southern man. 

“My name. It’s uh Babe. Well Edward Heffron but only my mom and the nuns call me that.” Babe explained in a rush. 

Chuckling, the dark haired beauty looked up at him. “Nice to meet you Edward, I’m Eugene Roe.” 

“Hey Doc, sorry we are bothering you while you’re off duty.” Lipton interrupted as he joined the two on the floor. 

“S’all good. Edward here just has a small scratch. You got a Med kit I can use to patch him up?” Eugene asked. 

“Yeah right in the offices. There’s a bathroom right next door to it for employees.” Lipton explained motioning towards the back. 

“Thanks. Let’s get you patched up Edward.” Eugene said as he helped the poor redhead stand. 

Babe just followed along and watched quietly as the beautiful man patched him up. 

——

Babe was finally 21! He knew he was going to be spending it at the bar he worked at, but still, he could legally drink now and start learning to be a bartender. 

Babe was currently doing shots with Bill, Luz, and Toye. 

“We should play darts!” Luz declared. He was holding himself up against Toye’s arm due to the amount of alcohol he’d consumed and was clearly in no shape for darts. 

“Why the hell not. You two love birds vs me and Babe.” Bill said. Babe was grinning and placed crazy bets along with the others. 

As the impromptu dart tournament came to a close, Babe was getting ready to take his final turn. He ran up to the board to get his darts when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in the back of his hand. 

“Jesus Christ Luz! Why’dya throw that?!” Yelled Bill. Babe turned to look at the guys then back at his hand and saw a dart sticking out of it. 

“Shit sorry Babe! I was just trying to scare ya.” Luz apologized. 

“Is Doc here tonight?” Bill asked, looking around the bar. “Doc! Can we get a hand?”

Babe stared at his hand, not really believing what happened. 

“Hey Heffron. Need your hand bandaged again?” Asked Eugene is his smooth slow drawl. 

“Wasn’t even my fault Gene. I was just collecting the darts.” Babe cried. 

Eugene chuckled but still held the freckled hand. He quickly pulled out the dart and pressed a cloth tightly against the wound. 

“Let’s go get the Med kit and get ya patched up.” 

Babe nodded sullenly, but followed the Doc nonetheless. 

——

It was a slow Wednesday night for Babe. Pretty much only the regulars were in, with the occasional college student studying at a booth with a pint in front of them or some of the medical staff from the hospital down the street off shift. 

“Can I get two blowjobs?” Babe heard asked from the end of the bar. 

“What the fuck?!” Yelled the companion of the ordered. 

“It’s a shot Webster, don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

“Fuck you too Liebgott! They better be good with such a horrendous name.” Webster stated dramatically. 

Babe grinned at their antics. They were the local drama couple. They would fight like cats and dogs but usually end up making out in a booth before the end of the night. 

“Two blowjobs. On your tab Joe?” Babe asked as he set the shots down in front of the two men. 

“No put it in Webster’s. It’s his turn tonight.” Liebgott replied with a smirking grin. Webster just shook his head but smiled slightly at his boyfriend’s antics. 

Babe just smiled and rang the order onto Webster’s tab before turning to wash down the bar. 

As he was cleaning the sticky spills from the preppy kids that spilled their fruity drinks, Babe felt his legs slip then heard a bang. 

Babe heard himself groan then felt his face throb. 

“Wha th’ f’ck?!” Babe cried reaching up to hold his throbbing nose. 

“Heffron, you okay?” Eugene drawled. 

Babe looked up and watched Eugene as he slid across the bar to come help the redhead. 

“I tink I broke me nose.” Babe replied still holding his bloody nose. 

“Hey Liebgott, can you get the Med kit and some ice? Webster call Lipton, Heffron won’t be able to finish his shift.” Roe ordered. Both meant scrambled to do what the doctor asked. 

“You’re lucky it was just your nose. You don’t seem to have a concussion. Want to go over to the hospital to make sure.” Roe asked as he gently cleaned the blood off of Babe’s face. 

“Wha happened?” Babe questioned. 

“Those damn kids spilt their drinks everywhere and you must have slipped in the mess. You hit your nose pretty hard there. You’re gunna have two black eyes.” Roe explained. By this time Liebgott had given him the Med kit and he was already taping some gauze under Babe’s nose. 

“We really got to stop meeting like this.” Roe said in an almost whisper. 

“Well how else was I supposed to get your attention?” Babe asked playfully, praying it sounded as flirty as it did in his head. 

“Well all ya had to do was ask me for my number.” Roe replies with a chuckle. “Would have been less messy.” 

Babe gave a sharp laugh but smiled nonetheless. He ended up with the doctor’s number on a napkin in his pocket and a frowning Lipton ushering him to leave his shift early. 

—-

Babe had bruised pretty badly. Rumors were flying that he fought a customer or got punched for making the wrong order. Liebgott and Webster actually kept their mouths shut and didn’t tell everyone the truth. He was eternally grateful and may or may not have comped them a few drinks. 

It was a busy Friday night. Babe was running drunk orders to the tables while Bill and Lipton made drinks for the crowd at the bar. 

Babe noticed Eugene at one of the tables with his friends/coworkers Renée and Spina. 

“Hey guys, want another round?” Babe asked as he gathered their empties. 

“Yeah, same thing please.” Renée asked sweetly. 

“Sure thing! Coming right up!” Babe replied before making his way back to the bar. 

After Babe started on the orders, he noticed a couple of guys squaring up. With a groan he opened his mouth to yell at them to knock it off when the first punch was thrown. 

Abandoning their orders, Babe and Bill jumped in to break up the fight. 

“Stop it ya assholes.” Bill cried as he wrestled one guy onto the ground. 

“Shut up you faggot. This queer was fucking hitting on me?!” The angry man cried. 

Without even thinking about it, Babe drew back and punched the man in the face sending him crumpling to the floor. 

“Wow guess the rumors were true. Great punch Babe!” Bill cheered as he helped his guy stand up. 

“Thanks, but uh Gene might want to look at the guy.” Babe suggested as he held his bloodied hand to his chest. 

“Jesus Babe are you alright?! You might have broken a knuckle.” Gene cried as he pushed his way over to Babe. 

Babe recognized that Gene was cursing in French as he checked his hand. He smiled stupidly to himself as Gene patched him up yet again. 

Lipton fished through the pockets of the unconscious man to get a name so he could be banned from the bar for life. 

“Hey man sorry for pinning you earlier. We didn’t know who started the fight.” Bill apologized to the other man. Turns out his name was Chuck Grant. He was a little dazed but grateful for the help. 

“Hey Gene, you called me Babe.” 

“Huh I did? When?” Roe replied, not looking up from where he was bandaging Babe’s hand. 

“Just now.” Babe replied. 

“Huh Ba-abe. Guess I did.”

Babe had a stupid grin on his face the rest of the night. 

—-

Babe was sitting in the booth with his arm swung behind Gene. They had a small group, drinking a few rounds and just generally hanging out. 

So far it had been a quiet but fun night off for Babe. He grinned at Eugene, getting a small smile in response. 

“Hey guys, need another round?” Lipton asked the group. 

“Yeah sure thing. Webster’s tab this time.” Leibgott replied with a grin. Webster scowled at his boyfriend but otherwise just nodded. 

When Lipton was on his way back with their drinks, he collided with a man that stood from the table Nix was playing cards at. 

“Oh shit Lip’s hurt! Gene you gotta help.” Babe cried as he saw the man crumple. 

Before Gene could even get over there, the stranger was cradling Lipton in his lap and dabbed at the blood on his face. 

“Well normally I’m called for Edward.” Gene greeted good naturedly, ignoring his boyfriend’s squawk. 

“Yeah thanks Doc” Lipton replied. 

Gene assessed the injury and deemed it just a scratch. 

Gene grinned at the man caring for Lipton. He knew he’d be in good hands. As he stood to go back to his table, Gene heard the quiet exchange of “Ron Speirs nice to meet you.” “Carwood Lipton, you too.”

Gene just smiled and made his way back to his own clumsy boyfriend, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BoB fic with hopefully more to come!


End file.
